It is known that light can be used for medical and cosmetic treatment, e.g. ranging from phototherapy of jaundice to light induced coagulation of hair roots for cosmetic hair removal. Home use devices are on the market for light treatment of a user's skin, e.g. for acne or wrinkle treatment, but also for cosmetic hair removal. In particular for cosmetic hair removal, the light intensity applied to the skin in a relatively short time span (e.g. below 500 ms) must be relatively high (e.g. radiant fluences in the range of between 2 J/cm2 and 100 J/cm2 have been previously discussed). In order to achieve these light fluences, light sources such as lasers or flash lamps were widely discussed. The use of LEDs as light sources was discussed as well, in particular for skin treatments such as wrinkle reduction or acne treatment, where the required light flux allows for using standard LEDs.
In particular for cosmetic light-based hair removal, the skin may considerably heat and may even heat to an unacceptable level if the skin pigmentation level is too high. It is known that some skin treatment devices for hair removal first measure the skin color and then automatically apply a light fluence per light pulse that leads to acceptable heat generation in the skin.
It is an object of the present disclosure to provide a skin treatment device that is improved over the known skin treatment device or that at least provides an alternative over known devices.